the Angel of the forgotten world
by weasel AKA boundedsumo
Summary: a Child born in a world that had died over two centuries ago, now a grown woman she wanders remants of the old world. losing hope that she will find purpose, she walks with her companions alone to the city of new York hoping to find something to give her a purpose in this empty life. little does she know is that when she reaches the city she will find her purpose, in another world.
1. Intro

Prologue:

Forest

The winding path moved along the forest floor, weaving endlessly among the flower beds of roses. Petals decorated the path and bathed it in fluid red color along with the dirt. Walking through the fragrant landscape to reach... no where, no where to go. There was never anywhere to go, just to walk down paths and broken streets was what there was. No set paths, no rules, no people to criticize what you have done, nothing, just walk, don't think and keep walking.

No purpose, before when there was purpose, if there was purpose even then, could probably have done something besides walking. But the fallen ships changed that, now there was nothing, people are gone, cities are hollow, forests retaking the land of man. The ships also being taken by nature and the beings in them died alone. The path stopped at the edge of the forest, overlooking the place known in the old world as New York. Soft breathing, chest rising and falling with each breath, moisture from the forest mist dripped from hair and glided down bare skin. Hair flowing with the wind and shoulders relaxing, fingers gripped around an old world assault rifle with half of it's magazine empty from a mans last ditch effort to survive.

The girl, 19 years of age, looked at the setting sun over the city, casting the dead place in a golden glow. She stepped under a tree, she undressed out of her damp clothing, each piece clung to her skin. Afterwords the girl took out her make shift bedding and pressed it on the ground, she took out her flint and steel and started a fire to cook and keep her warm in the cold nights. When the sun set the girl kindled her flame and slipped into the internal warmed cot and drifted asleep.

This girl is what she believes the last person alive in the new world, she wonders why she was born in this dead world where only animals and plants survive. An old G36C, an energy weapon from one of the fallen ships, and a hawk was her only companions. She will arrive at the old City New York, and begin her life... She is...

_**The Angel of the forgotten world**_


	2. Chapter ONE

Angel of the Forgotten world

Ch. 1: hunter and the hunted

Angel awoke to the sound of her companion calling to her from a branch under the tree, she looked up to the hawk which was also looking at her expectantly. She sighed and threw a rock at the bird only to have it dodge and do a horrible reenactment of laughter. Angel got up in a sitting position and exposed her skin to the cold morning, "get down here you stupid bird" she smiled a little and the hawk in question swooped down and landed on her lap, nipping at her cot trying to get her up.

"alright, I'm getting up" Angel waved the bird away from her lap and pulled the cot away from her legs, exposing the rest of her body to the cold. She put on her now dry clothing and packed up camp, then she started out to the city but keeping to the roads and walking quickly. The Road was littered with vehicles of all kinds, almost all of them leaving the city. Angel walked among the skeletons of cars and humans alike, flowers and vines were growing through large cracks in the highway roads. A rabbit darted out in front of her and they both stopped, a few seconds later the rabbit ran away until it was out of view and Angel started walking again.

She passed the first military road block on a bridge to the city, tanks and Humvees scattered the road, skeletons of soldiers were still on the seats and on the ground, surrounded by spent bullet casings and old rusted weapons. Some looked like they were still manning their stations even though the fighting was over. Angel longed to be with them, in their quiet sanctuary of death and silence, but she was to scared. Scared of death and the silence but also scared of living, the constant fear of death made her scared to live so she looks for a purpose to keep her self from going insane. But the loneliness gets to a person and they can't hold on for long.

An hour of walking and she had reached the city with its vast buildings that were now but rusting and fragile skeletons. Only a few of the once proud accomplishments of human architecture were standing. Angel slowly crept along the sidewalk of the skeleton strewn lane, flowers of every color blossomed among the exposed dirt and in the asphalt cracks. Movement sounded in front of Angel and she brought up her G36C, leaning the weapon against her shoulder blade and cheek on the stock. Sighting down the barrel to the noise, she slowed her breathing and lowering her stance to have less of a chance of being spotted.

Angel looked to her surroundings for movement or any other signs of life, then a sound of crashing filled a building in front of her and a startled buck leaped out of the window. It turned back towards the Building with searching eyes, Angel let out a breath and aimed at the buck. Slowly she put pressure on trigger of her weapon, the report of the rifle sounded and perched birds took flight.

The Buck couldn't react as the 5.78 mm. Round tore through its scull. Angel lowered the weapon and quickly but carefully walked towards the dead animal. Looked down to the carcass Angel unsheathed the Bayonet from her arm and began cutting through the skin. 5 hours later Angel cleaned cut and cooked most of the meat and dried the rest, she left most of the bones and entrails where the body was for the carnivorous animals that might be around. Angel sighed softly and started walking again, soon she found another military outpost and decided took look for a couple more weapons.

She found an ammo box with 5.78 ammunition and 12 gauge buck shots, Angel got her second large back pack and stuffed it with 3 extra magazines and all of the bullets and buck shots it could carry. Looking in the back seat she found 4 more weapons, a Spas-12 combat shotgun, an M9 Beretta handgun, a combat knife and a M7 fragmentation grenade. Frowning Angel tossed the grenade and knife back into the truck, she slung the shotgun on her back and stuffed the hand gun in her pants. Satisfied, Angel started walking again.

The same scenery went by as Angel thought about what her mother had taught her, don't go near the fallen ships. Her mothers most important rule, and if violated would be punished severely, Angel remembered when she had went near one of those ships and her mother found out, when they got home her mother first screamed at her. It escalated to whipping and physical punishment, then Angel was thrown into her room to cry and beg for forgiveness. Only after two days her mother came into her room, Angel thought she was going to be beaten again and backed herself into a corner and started crying again but it never came.

Instead Angel's mother knelt down hugged her, apologizing for hurting her and that she was very upset that her daughter broke her most important rule. She had lost her temper when she shouldn't have and was so sorry for beating Angel, to this day Angel had never gone towards one of those ships again while her mother lived and after her death Angel left her home and wandered the entire United states, looking for a purpose to her life.

The sun lowered to the peak of the hills and buildings as Angel walked, she went into one of the small buildings and with her hawk companion climbed to the top. She found an apartment with the glass intact, closing and blocking the door she looked for the bed room. A few minutes later she had her self situated on the bed looking at a series of books under the dim light of a lamp, the power was surprisingly still working.

Angel looked at magazine after magazine until she saw something that peaked her interest, she opened the magazine to a naked woman posing. Angel looked at the picture for a second before her jaw dropped. But that stopped before she suddenly felt a little wet between her legs, blushing she threw the magazine across the room, closed her legs and pulled the covers over her. Angel spent the next few minutes wondering why the hell she was getting excited over a picture.

AN: there, another chapter completed, just a couple of things I need to go over. ONE, yes, I am continuing Courier of Zero and The Familiar of Chaos and the New Players. Two, I am not going to stop. THREE, if you're wondering why Angel got excited by that picture... it's something called puberty, why with another woman... well there's the fact that she has never seen another man before, so you get it. Next chapter, more action... hopefully. And if your wondering why I gave her more ammo and weapons, that should explain itself in the next few chapters. THANKS FOR READING YA'LL.


End file.
